


A Trip Home

by noribee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I made stuff up about the Kurta clan oops, Marriage Proposal, soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noribee/pseuds/noribee
Summary: You could feel him tighten his own arms around you almost instantly. As if like a melody, a chorus of three words split past both of your lips in unison.“I love you.”The two of you moved to look at each other only for a chorus of laughs to erupt from you both.“It seems we truly are meant to be together, doesn’t it?” Kurapika said, gazing at you with honey-sweet eyes.For all my Kurapika simps, here's a Kurapika x Gender Neutral Reader proposal fic <3
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	A Trip Home

The ‘thunk’ of the car door shutting had brought you out of your early morning nap you found yourself lost in. The artificially cooled leather seats were a stark contrast to the vibrantly sunny world that lay beyond the car frame. Before your hand could grasp the car door, it was gently pulled open by a pale hand that quickly reached inside the car to assist you in your exit. As you stepped out of the vehicle, the blonde in front of you gave you a small smile as his other hand enveloped yours. Your partner, Kurapika, throughout your relationship has often been busy and unfortunately unavailable. He of course always tried his best to make time but this was the first time you had felt you truly had his undivided attention. 

It had taken many hours to drive to your current location of the Lukso Province but it was worth each minute. It was beautiful as you gazed out to the landscape that was so lush with soft greenery and gentle wings that swirled through the trees and every blade of grass so much so that it sounded like a melody. This was the place that he grew up and you could see why he had longed to return. Kurapika had finally completed his mission of collecting all of the scarlet eyes of his fallen clan as well as taking revenge upon the Phantom Troupe. It was rough for the first few months after he had finally completed his mission. Those months were filled with sleepless nights and empty words. Of course, it wasn’t as if he was unhappy with what he had done rather, after so long, he had no clear goal to pursue. You did everything you could to make him feel better but it was by no means an easy journey. However, the boy with the angel eyes was worth every second.

Kurapika gave you another smile as his hand tightened around yours. Today was a big day for the Kurta as it would be the day he would try to put his clan to peace. There was one night a few weeks ago where you had asked him what might help with his uneasiness. After a bit of thinking, Kurapika thought that maybe a visit to what was once home may serve him well. You supported this idea fully and were happy to come along. While you knew that Kurapika had given you many a smile, you also were aware of how hard this might be on him. You, of course, never doubted your partner's strength in the face of a cruel world but you felt yourself preparing yourself for anything. After all, it would be a little unbelievable for there to be no sad feelings after returning home after so long. 

You took one look back at the car before beginning your walk towards the forest that once was the blond’s entire world. You couldn’t help but notice the anxiety that swirled in the summer air.

“Kura, are you alright?” You hummed as your thumb gently caresses against the back of his hand. You could feel him inhale deeply before flashing you another smile.

“I am quite alright, love. It’s just been a long time since I have been here last.” Kurapika explained, his hand returning the same affections. The two of you walked in comfortable silence with an occasional chirp from your partner about the unique fauna of the area. His eye seemed to light up in these moments of education and yours would quickly follow suit. For you, it was a refreshing change to see as the words of interest poured from his lips. It had been such a long time since you had seen him this way and you not once noticed how much time had passed or the growing grin that had been glued to your face the entire walk.

The two of you made it to a clearing that was oddly devoid of trees yet overgrown with a stunning collection of tulips, mums, and lilies in the widest array of colors. If you were not watching your partner’s face, you might have missed the quick flash of anger that twisted in his eyes. You had turned to face him, his face returned to a much more calm state.

“Is…” You hesitated for a moment, concerned for your partner’s wellbeing. “Is this where you all lived?” You asked, your voice low. Kurapika nodded softly at you, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I first thought to be upset that someone had come here but these flowers...they’re beautiful.” The blond noted, his voice was breathless.

“They aren’t natural?” You asked, your voice peaking in interest. He shook his head as the smile on his face only grew.

“No, these flowers must have been planted here by someone.” He explained as he surveyed the area. “To think that someone cared this much…” He said, his voice trailing off. You couldn’t help the smile that pulled at your lips as you watched his face light up with life. If almost like instinct, you pulled him into a right hug as your arms quickly wrapping around his body as your head settled against his body. You could feel him tighten his own arms around you almost instantly. As if like a melody, a chorus of three words split past both of your lips in unison.

_ “I love you.” _

The two of you moved to look at each other only for a chorus of laughs to erupt from you both.

“It seems we truly are meant to be together, doesn’t it?” Kurapika said, gazing at you with honey-sweet eyes. You nodded in response, your grin still three sizes bigger than normal.

“I know for a fact that we are.” You announce, grasping his hands in yours as you skipped ahead. You twisted around, his hand still tight in yours. “What I don’t know, however, is where we are going. Would you lead the way, Kura?” You said, a giggle escaping from your lips. Kurapika chuckled as he moved to lead the two of you deeper into the forest.

It was only a short while before the two of you reached one of the most unusually large trees you had ever seen. Kurapika swiftly walked up to the tree, his steps eager.  His slender fingers traced along the bark as you watched his shoulders soften from the sudden excitement. You crept up behind him, noticing the intricate carvings in the tree. 

“Do the markings mean something in particular?” You ask, your tone bright as your hand returned to envelop his own once again. 

“Not necessarily. It was more just that of a place where we would often come to wish for blessings. While here we would carve designs from our hearts into the tree.” Kurapika explained before his face fell slightly. “It’s a shame that some of those wishes did not have the chance to come true.” He said, his voice sounding faint as his hand gripped yours. You lean your head against him, your hand returning a tight squeeze.

“I know.” You acknowledged as you pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “That being said, I like to think that their wishes and spirits live on with this tree, if not the fact that they live on inside of you…” You say before trailing off. You turn to look at your partner. “And hopefully someday, their spirits can live on within us.” You muse, a bashful smile gracing your lips. Talking about your future together was not a common occurrence up until now so you couldn’t help the blush that trailed up your neck to your cheeks. You could see Kurapika’s eyes widen at this which only caused your cheeks to heat up more.

“You really think so?” He said, his voice laced with pure surprise. You stared at him almost blankly before a fit of giggles escaped your lips. You clasped his hands in your own as you beamed up at him.

“Kurapika, of course, I do!” You exclaimed in between spare laughs. “You’re my whole entire world! I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you!” You explained, your voice bright as the sun. You saw Kurapika’s features soften, his eyes staring longingly into yours. 

“That…” He whispers, a small smile pulling at his lips as he shuffled in his spot. “That is reassuring to hear.” He stated, his thumb running over the back of your hand. “You know...I have been thinking for a while about us...about our future.” Kurapika said, his voice unsteady. “It amazes me how your love knows no bounds. I feel as if I am undeserving.” He continues, his voice steeling itself. You open your mouth to disagree, to tell him that he is more than deserving yet he continued on. “That being said, I still feel this selfish desire to keep you all to myself. I know that I am far from perfect and I often get ahead of myself but I pray that you can overlook it. Would you…” He paused, slipping his hands out of yours, moving down to reach into his pocket before slinking down on to one knee. “Would you do me the honor of being my spouse?” Kurapika asked, his voice bright as he held out a small velvet box with a shimmering diamond ring and a pair of red dangling earrings, similar to the one that he wore, above it. You could feel your heart leap out of your chest as you nodded your head frantically in response.

“Did you even need to ask. Yes!” You exclaimed, falling into his arms and hugging him tightly. You could feel his smile against your shoulder, your eyes welling up with the happiest tears you have had in a long time. As you pulled away, you looked down at the box inquisitively.

“You can choose whichever you would like. I know that the diamond ring is more traditional for you but in the Kurta Clan, you receive your second earring when you marry.” Kurapika explained as he watched you trace around the box. You looked up at him smiling as you picked up the earrings.

“Would it be alright to do both?” You asked, putting on the set. He grinned at this.

“Of course.” He said, his voice hushed as he pulled the ring out as he waited for you to finish clasping the second earring. He pulled your hand to his own, slipping the ring onto your finger and then fishing an additional earring out of his pocket and clasped it to his other ear. For a moment the two of you just looked at each other, the only sound around you was the wind before you jumped up quickly.

“Kura! Do you think we could wish for a blessing here?” You asked, your hand on the tree. Kurapika’s jaw fell open slightly before he moved with just as much enthusiasm.

“That sounds like a great idea, love.” He stated, grabbing a rock from the base of the tree. Taking your hand in his own, the two of you carved into an open space on the tree, the design based on nothing in particular. “Remember to make a wish.” He whispered. You chuckled at this.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” You whisper back, your head full of thoughts of a happy life with him. When you both finished, you felt Kurapika’s hand caress your cheek, his fingers gently against one earring. “Is everything okay?” You asked, pressing your forehead against his.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He said, pulling you close to his body. “I know you said yes but I still cannot believe I am so blessed.” He said as he pulled back to gaze into your eyes. “I love you so much. Thank you for being mine.” Kurapika said, a genuine smile lighting up his face.

“I love you too, Kura.” You said, snuggling into him while thinking of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MAKING UP RANDOM STUFF ABOUT THE KURTA CLAN!! This tree? Not canon. The earring thing? Not canon. Kurapika's love for the reader? Not canon but IT SHOULD BE
> 
> Sorry if this is a little rushed! I tried <3


End file.
